unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
The knight of Hamburg
|details = This is a request from a shoemaker in Hamburg. A young Knight who came to Hamburg fell madly in love with the daughter of a Craftsman, but the father won't let his daughter marry anyone who hasn't won the Meistersinger Singing Match and won't budge. In order to put the two together, they need to borrow the power of someone who knows music. You're the right person for the job, right? |step1 = /A Knight and the craftsman's daughter/Hamburg/Shoemaker in town square/ The Craftsman's daughter fell in love with a fanciful, high born knight who left the country in order to become a poet. His poems are, in fact, wonderful although quite different from those of a Meistersinger. If he appeared in a song contest, though, he wouldn't be received warmly. Well, I want to help her, so can you lend me a hand for her behalf? |step2 = /Meistersingers/Hamburg/Craftsman/ Meistersingers are craftsmen who carry out artistic activities. In this country, songs, plays, and peoms are created by Craftsmen, who undergo strict training wait a master to learn techniques and the arts. Only someone who has reached the highest level in both disciplines can be called a Meistersinger. well, for my daughter, only a Meistersinger is good enough! |step3 = /A poem full of rules/Hamburg/Young Knight on pier/ Well, I had confidence in my songs and lyrics, but... For one thing, it's not good that Meistersingers' poems have so many rules. You have to make two stanzas with the same melody as the previous stanza. And you have to make a rhyme at the end of a line. With so many restrictions, there's no way anyone can make a poem that moves peoples hearts! |step4 = /Father's opposition/Hamburg/Black Haired Girl on pier/ My father told him that his songs weren't even worth talking about. Now he's really depressed. My father also said, "what can a knight know about a Meistersinger art anyway?" And, unless he wins a song contest, I can never marry him. I do think his songs are really nice, but, even if I encourage him in that way, he just stays so down. Oh, it's gone terribly wrong... |step5 = /If there is a work of poet.../Hamburg/Shoemaker in town square/ Everyone laughed at the knight's songs, but I was quite moved. Regardless of form, he sang with an honest and dignified air. To me, that's what a song should be. If he can do that, then I... Oh, well... If he adjusted the form, he'd do well at the contest. But motivation is the problem then. If you show him the work of a good poet, that might make an impression. |stepfinal = The knight of Hamburg/// A Meistersinger is a Craftsman and Artist. A Craftsman's daughter and a knight have fallen in love, but they won't be allowed to marry unless the knight wins a song contest. His songs were rejected, though, and now he's depressed. If you show him the work of a good poet, that might make an impression and restore his motivation... Do you have any particular collection in mind? |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = |reportfame = |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Meistersinger |landarea = Hamburg |seaarea = Jutland Peninsula, Open Sea }}